


Golden

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: ××EPISODE 8 SPOILERS××The scene we deserved





	Golden

It hadn't been long. 

Gary wasn't sure how to go about doing this, but he'd regret it forever if he didn't say something. He finally had a chance to tie up all the emotional loose ends with his dad, but there was still one last thing he needed to say. 

John looked up at him and smiled this warm, strong smile that made Gary want to climb into his arms and never let go, to never leave this place. 

But he knew he couldn't stay. 

“So.. Have you met anyone?”

Gary took a deep breath. He sighed and nodded and John looked on, intrigued. He shifted. “Its uh- technically two someones.. But… I-I’m not cheating on anyone if that's what you're worried about. I uh.. There's a lot going on… I had someone, and I was planning to say something that night, but… He uh-” Gary took a deep breath. “He died. And the girl I'm interested in, she's… She's amazing. She's smart and cool and beautiful, and he was strong and brave and fantastic… I miss him."

Gary stuttered over all the 'he's and seemed to shrink in on himself. It was all out there now, no going back. 

John nodded and ruffled his hair, pulling him into a hug. “You know I love you, right?”

Gary nodded, sniffling. “I-I love you too! God- I was so nervous about that, I knew you wouldn't have been upset but,” he laughed bitterly, “You wouldn't be the first person to get mad about me… Being like this. Being bi.”

John shushed him and rubbed his back and Gary felt like a kid again, safe and warm. He realized somewhere where he stood, in that time, Avocato was still alive. The thought wouldn't stay in his head and he sighed.

“Hey, kid… I wish I could have been there to set ‘em all right. You're a great person, and anyone, boy, girl, or anywhere in between would be lucky to have you.”

Gary looked up at him and sniffled again, wiping his eyes. “Thanks. It uh.. It means a lot, really. And- and even though Avocato isn’t around anymore, he uh.. He gave me a family again. In a way, he won't ever be actually gone.”

John smiled and ran a hand through his son's hair. “So, do you love them? The family you have now?”

He laughed. “To the max-core. They’re everything to me…! Little Cato is so much like his dad, smart and badass and all that. And Quinn- she's.. She's worth everything. I don't think she takes me seriously, though.”

“Give her time, and don't push too hard. Be her friend first, no matter what.”

Gary smiled wider and nodded. “Of course! I'd be lucky for even that much.”

They laughed and held eachother and Gary realized nothing had changed, and he could finally know his dad was proud of the person he became.

 

×

 

Quinn watched as Gary talked to his father, sitting with Little Cato curled up by her side. They both watched with their full attention as Gary told John about them with all the love in the universe in his eyes, and Nightfall nodded. 

Maybe this time, that would be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> john goodspeed really died for the gays...


End file.
